


Little Leopard Kisses

by One_Piecee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Kasamatsu and cats, M/M, kasamatsu and cats is very important, some kind of zoo au or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Piecee/pseuds/One_Piecee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kise and Kasamatsu visit the zoo and it turns out Kasamatsu has a soft spot for animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Leopard Kisses

It was a regular day in Kaijou High's daily basketball practice when it had happened. Kasamatsu had been practicing his shooting when a familiar head of blond hair came streaking through the gym and shouting his name.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" The blond called out excitedly as he made an attempt to tackle down Kaijou's captain. Kasamatsu easily sidestepped out of the way, causing Kise to smash into the ground instead.

Picking himself up off the ground, Kise rubbed his sore nose as tears streamed down his face. "Wahh! Senpai that's so mean! Why didn't you catch me!?" Kise cried.

Rather than answering, Kasamatsu chose to dig his foot into the blond's side as he sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Kise?" Kasamatsu ground out in irritation.

Kise immediately brightened, forgetting his pain for a moment as a radiant smile made its way onto his lips as he remembered the reason as to why he had gone on a search for Kaijou's captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. "Senpai let's go to the zoo this weekend!" Kise exclaimed.

Kasamatsu rose an eyebrow in response. "The zoo? Why do you want to go to the zoo? And why do I have to come?" Kasamatsu questioned.

"My agency gave me tickets to the zoo that holds an exclusive offer that lets us pet baby leopards on Saturday! I tried asking Kurokocchi to come but he hung up on me so I thought Senpai would want to go with me!" Kise explained.

"Go alone." Kasamatsu replied as he turned away from Kise, intent on picking up all the basketballs that littered the gym's floor.

"But Senpai!" Kise whined, latching himself onto Kasamatsu's arm and almost knocking the latter off balance from the sudden contact.

"Oi Kise! Let go!" Kasamatsu growled as he attempted to pry the blond off of him but to no avail. Many minutes had passed before Kasamatsu finally gave up on trying to detach the blond from his arm. He heaved a long, drawn out sigh as he massaged the bridge of his nose with his free hand before speaking. "Fine. I'll go to the zoo with you on Saturday so just let go of my arm."

Kise's whining had come to a halt upon hearing those words as the model glanced up at Kasamatsu with hope shining in his honey colored eyes. "Really!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes really. Now let go of my arm." Kasamatsu replied.

The blond cheered as he released Kasamatsu's arm and opted to embrace the shorter boy instead, earning a grunt from said person. "Thank you Senpai~!" Kise chimed before giving Kasamatsu a peck on the cheek and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Kasamatsu begrudgingly hugged the blond back, the tips of his ears reddening ever so slightly from the affectionate actions that were being displayed. The shorter boy then sighed after a few moments before he spoke. "Now let go of me and go practice, Kise."

"But Senpai! I'm tired and you're really comfy!" Kise whined. Kasamatsu huffed in annoyance as he wiggled his way out of Kise's grip and kicked the blond.

"I don't care how tired you are! Hurry up and get changed and go practice already!" Kasamatsu shouted.

_**~x~x~** _

Days had passed and Saturday had finally come. Kise had picked up Kasamatsu from his home on Saturday morning and the two were currently making their way to the closest bus stop.

The trip to the zoo consisted of long bus rides where Kise would ramble on and on about anything that had caught his interest or had come to his mind. Kasamatsu would occasionally input his opinion on the conversation that was currently being held, although he chose to stay silent for the most part and had opted to just listen to the blond speak.

There were also times during the trip where Kise would show affection to the shorter boy; stealing kisses when he thought no one was watching, holding hands with him, and embracing him while whispering into his ear about how much he loved him. The last action had earned Kise a red-faced Kasamatsu and a punch to the gut, although, the blond thought that it was worth it because in the end, he got to hear those three words back.

Around noon, the two had finally arrived at their destination. Kise had excitedly dragged Kasamatsu off the bus and over to the entrance where the blond had exchanged their tickets for VIP passes. From there, they entered the gates as they went from one exhibit to the next and admired the dozens of animals that were displayed.

Hours later, the two had finally stumbled across the VIP section where the leopard petting was being held. Showing the zookeepers their VIP passes, they had been allowed into the fenced in area where dozens of tiny leopards were running about to and fro.

Kise was bounding in excitement as one by one the kittens cautiously approached the duo. From the corner of his eyes, Kasamatsu could see some of the female workers quietly squealing and pointing to the blond standing beside him. The female workers were whispering to each other in hushed tones before the group of 3 decided to make their way over. "E-Excuse me are you Kise Ryouta?" One of the girls asked shyly.

Kise offered a smile to the three female workers and gave a nod in response. "Yes I am. How may I help you?" Kise said.

"Can we have a picture with you?" One of the girls blurted out.

"And your autograph?" The other asked excitedly.

"Of course." Kise said with a smile, causing the three girls to squeal. Kise then turned to Kasamatsu who was watching the exchange in silence. "Senpai I'll be right back okay? This will only take a moment!"

Kasamatsu sighed. "Well hurry up then. This is what you came here for anyways." Kasamatsu said as he motioned to the dozen of kittens who were silently watching the group from afar. Kise gave the shorter boy a smile and a nod before he turned to the group of girls who were waiting for him at the side of the fenced in area.

Heaving another sigh, Kasamatsu knelt down and watched as the leopard kittens began to slowly approach him once more. As they got closer to him, he held his hand out for the little ones to sniff and they did so after a moment, their curiosity getting the best of them.

A few of them nipped at his fingers and gave them a couple of licks, causing Kasamatsu to give the briefest of smiles as he slowly reached over and ruffled the fur on one of the little cats. The leopards, seeing that Kasamatsu meant no harm, approached him with a more friendly and playful attitude.

One of the leopards had pounced on his shoelace and began biting and pulling at the string, causing Kasamatsu to give a soft laugh as he sat down on the ground and got into a more comfortable position so that he could play with the baby leopards. A few of them had begun biting and tugging on the hem of the jeans he wore while another was biting and pulling on the drawstring of his hoodie.

The others had begun to climb onto his arms and legs out of curiosity, one of them even managing to make it onto his head. Another one of the little kittens was resting in the Kaijou Captain's arms and was beginning to doze off from all the affection Kasamatsu was giving it. The last kitten had managed to climb onto his shoulder and was currently attacking Kasamatsu with tiny leopard kisses.

Kasamatsu laughed, an absolutely radiant smile was present on his face as he continued to let the kittens do as they please while he spoiled them with his affection.

Footsteps began to make their way towards Kasamatsu but he paid them no mind. "Senpai I'm back~!" Kise called out as he ran towards Kasamatsu but stopped in his tracks as he stared at the scene before him in awe.

Sitting on the ground admist a pile of baby leopards was his boyfriend and captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, who was laughing and smiling the most endearing smile Kise had ever seen on the older boy. A blush had slowly made its way onto the blonds cheeks as he stood watching the scene before him.

_Cute..._  Was the only thought that was currently going on through Kise's mind at that moment. He stood and watched as his boyfriend continued to cuddle and coo at the small creatures for a few more minutes before he finally snapped out of his daze and pulled out his phone, intent on snagging a few pictures.

With that done and out of the way, Kise shoved his phone back into his pocket as he began to approach his boyfriend once more. "Senpai I had no idea you liked animals so much." Kise remarked as he sat down beside Kasamatsu. Almost immediately, a few of the baby leopards had pounced on Kise as they chewed on his shoelaces and gnawed on the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Shut up, Kise." Kasamatsu responded, a small blush making its way onto his cheeks due to being caught showing his soft side.

Kise merely chuckled as he gently removed the leopard that was lounging on Kasamatsu's head and held her in his arms instead. "I think it's very cute how you have a soft spot for animals, Kasamatsu-Senpai." Kise said with a warm smile. Kasamatsu merely replied with a huff as he continued to pet the small creatures.

"I guess it wasn't such a bad idea to come here today..." Kasamatsu muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I want to say that this is also reposted on my Wattpad account which has the same account name as this one. 
> 
> Secondly, I would like to thank my twitter friends Tsuchi and Teppie for getting me started on my headcanons on Kasamatsu with cats and somehow coming up with this story idea here.
> 
> Thirdly, I want to say Happy Birthday to my twitter friend Koga because this is being posted on her birthday and why not dedicate it to them ayyy Happy Birthday friend I hope you had a really lovely day!


End file.
